I'LL ALWAYS TALK WITH YOU
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: This is a SetoTea love story with charakter death.Seto remembers his late love...


**_I'LL ALWAYS TALK WITH YOU_**

„_Can't you be nice to me? Even just for a little while, just talk with me! You know I'm not going to eat you Kaiba!"_

_A 16 years old Tea Gardner stood in front of her classmate, could be – friend and CEO of KaibaCorp. – Seto Kaiba. He wasn't really in the mood for her (if he ever was) but she just wanted to be his friend. Why? Well because she pitied him but mostly because she had developted a huge crush on him over the years._

_But Seto Kaiba, being Seto KAIBA couldn't and WOULDN' T understand that._

_So he did the most natural thing for him, he yelled at her :_

„_Can't you leave me the hell alone Gardner? Has it maybe occured to you that I don't want to be nice to you or talk with you? I don't want to be your friend, I don't want to speak with you! I can't stand you, Gardner!"_

_(16 years later)_

A 33 years old Seto Kaiba stood at the grave of his heart. Once again destiny took from him something that made his happiness. This time she took his most precious, most beloved posession, his wife.

Ten years ago Seto had married Tea Gardner and become the luckiest man in the world. Not because his wife was beautiful, and she was, not because she was intelligent, and she was, but because she was simply TEA. A girl with a heart of gold, a girl who was capable of loving a cold hearted bastard like him, a girl who was able to melt his heart with a smile, to make him bend to her will with a look, she was the only one for him. He could never again love, then Tea took all his love with her in her grave.

For ten years he has lived in total bliss with his wife and had believed that nothing could bring them apart, that he would always wake up in the morning and would wake her up with a kiss to start another perfect day.

Now he stood there looking at the tomb that was covered in flowers. He held a single yellow rose, her favourite flower and kissed it's petals softly like he was kissing her soft lips and trew it at her tomb.

He couldn't hold it back anymore, he fell to his knees and started sobbing. His sobbs wretching his body, breaking the stillness of the empty graveyard, pearcing his soul.

Seto looked up once again and whispered:

„I will always talk to you, even if you are not there to answer me. You'll always be in my heart, always walk with me. I love you Tea Gardner Kaiba, and I will always love you. When the time comes I'll join you Tea, my angel, but for now rest in peace, my queen."

He let a single tear fall on her tomb and then stood again. Taking one last look he left for a life in solitude. He promised never to love again let alone to marry and he was going to keep his promise.

_**HERE LAYS TEA GARDNER KAIBA**_

_**BELOVED WIFE,DAUGHTER AND FRIEND**_

_**ON THE DAY OF HER BIRTH**_

_**RAIN WAS FALLING**_

_**THEN THE ANGELS MISSED THEIR SISTER**_

_**NOW SHE IS BACK WITH THEM**_

_**REST IN PEACE**_

_**OUR**_

_**ANGEL**_

(5 years later)

A 30 years old Mokuba stood at the grave of his sister-in law. It has been 5 years since Tea died in that horrible accident and he had a feeling that his brother was blaming himself for that ever happening.

Truth to be told Mokuba hadn't seen his brother since 4 years ago at Tea's death day. He just couldn't bear to look at his brother as he made his own life a livivng hell because he blamed himself for Tea's death.

Mokuba knew that Seto loved Tea more then anything else in the world, he loved her more then him, probably does yet, but Mokuba was never jelaous of Tea. He himself loved her very much and he knew that she loved him as were he her own sibbling.Tea's death hadn't only broken Seto's but Mokuba's heart as well.While he was never jelaous of Tea he was always slightly jelaous of Seto because Mokuba had too developted a huge crush on Tea when he was a kid.

„Hey sis, long time no see." – Mokuba whispered to the statue that was Tea's gravestone.Seto had invested a large amount of money to make a bronze statue covered in silver that shoved Tea like she was before her death.

The Tea –statue was in a somewhat elegant , somewhat respect demanding pose, her head slightly bowed, eyes closed, a gentle smile on her lips and angle wings.

The inskript at the foot of the statue was golden.Seto self has written the words.

Mokuba laid a bouket yellow roses next to another one only bigger then Mokuba's. Seto had been here, it's Tea's death day anyway.

Mokuba looked once again at the angel statue that represented his late belowed sister – in law, let a few tears fall down his cheeks and turned on his heels to visit his brother.

It was time for the two brothers to come back to each other...

(Seto)

Seto sat in his home office tears streaming down his face. He came back from the graveyard a few minutes ago and now he sat there looking at a picture from himself, Tea and Mokuba, wishing Tea were by his side, and that Mokuba came back – he missed him a great deal.

„I love you, my angel. Don't ever forget that up there in Heaven with the other angels. Tea can you make something so Mokie comes back to me I miss him."

Seto whispered stroking the face of Tea on the picture.

A knock was heared on his office door and before Seto could react the door opened and Mokuba came in.

„Seto..."

„Mokie..."

The two brothers fell into each others arms, tears flowing down from their eyes.

Tea always brought them back together even in her death...

An brunnete blue-eyed angel looked from Heaven at the brothers smiling lovingly down at them:"I love you, Seto. And you too, Mokie. Be happy, my love, be happy."

**END**


End file.
